How the Tank Engines Saved Christmas
How the Tank Engines Saved Christmas By Miipack603 It's Christmas time on the Island of Sodor, and Sir Topham Hatt has an important announcement, so he gathers his engines at Tidmoth Sheds . He tells them that a huge Christmas party will take place at Knapford Station the night after next and that certain engines will be given very special tasks to prepare for this party. He tells Edward that he is to take the cake and puddings, Gordon to bring the children and VIP's, and James to deliver the party supplies. Thomas , Percy , and Duck are not happy at this news because they want special jobs, too. Gordon and James are quick to jump on them, saying that tank engines are too weak and little to be given such special jobs. As the meeting adjourns, Edward tries to humble them, but to no avail. As the day wears on, Thomas, Percy, and Duck do their regular jobs, all the while wishing they had special jobs like the tender engines. Through the day, they see Gordon and James bragging about their special jobs to various engines, often right in front of one of the three. All the while, Edward apologizes to the tank engines for the big engines' behaviors, but it does nothing to improve their dampened spirits. When the time for the party approaches, all of the engines finish their work for the day and begin their trek to Knapford Station. Thomas, Percy, and Duck wait at Kellesthorpe Station for Gordon to pass by with the express. As they wait, they see James and Edward pull up with their respective trains. James cannot wait to get to the party early, but Edward warns him to travel with care given the weather, as it had started to snow. Unsurprisingly, James ignores his advice and races down the line to Knapford Station, with Edward puffing slowly in tow, leaving Thomas, Percy, and Duck to wallow in their sorrows again. As time wears on, however, Gordon has yet to pass through Kellesthorpe, and news from down the line reports that Edward and James have not arrived at Knapford Station, either. Thomas decides they must go out in the storm to search for them, but Percy and Duck are more than willing to let the three big engines get lost in the storm. Eventually, however, both Thomas and Sir Topham Hat convince them to aid in the search party. Thomas, Percy, and Duck, with help from Harold, search the rails for their lost friends. They find Gordon first, who is stuck at the bottom of his hill as the tracks are very slippery and his sandboxes are empty. With the help of the three tank engines, the train manages to climb the hill and make it past Kellesthorpe Station, where the tank engines leave Gordon to pick up the rest of the passengers. Thomas exclaims they still have work to do and head back out into the storm. Next they find Edward, who has broken down and become buried by a large pile of snow. The three engines work their hardest to free their friend; once he is, Percy pulls Edward to Knapford Station while Thomas and Duck continue searching for James. They find him stranded off the tracks lying on his side in the snow. James, who had been grumbling to himself since his driver and fireman left for help, brightens up when he sees Thomas and Duck puffing towards him. He explains what happened, how when puffing down a steep hill, he hit a rough patch of ice and skidded off the rails at a bend. Duck still has his doubts about rescuing James, but Thomas convinces him that he shouldn't hold a grudge on Christmas. They call for Rocky and Harvey who soon pull James back onto the rails. Thomas and Duck bring James safely to Knapford Station where the party is almost ready to begin. The station workers quickly hang the decorations just in time for Gordon to arrive with the Express. Everyone congratulates the tank engines and the tender engines for pulling off the greatest Christmas party ever and Sir Topham Hat especially congratulates Thomas, Percy, and Duck for saving Christmas. As the stars twinkle above, everyone sings Christmas carols until the wee hours of the morning. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Duck * Gordon * James * Edward * Emily * Rosie * Stanley * Bill * Ben * Stafford * Harvey * Harold * Sir Topham Hat * Lady Hat * Stephen Hat * Bridget Hat * Rocky (cameo) Locations * Tidmoth Sheds * Knapford Station * Knapford Station Yard * Shunting Yard * Sodor Post Station * Kellesthorpe Station * Gordon's Hill * Search and Rescue Center (mentioned) Trivia * The title, as well as some parts in the story, is a reference to the Dr. Seuss classic How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Category:Stories Category:Writings Category:Fanfiction